Tristan and Isolde The ultimate betrayal trilogy p
by Amanda987
Summary: Tristan and Isolde have always known that they had to keep their love a secret if they wanted to be togeather. But what will happen when Isolde finds out she's pregnant with Tristan's child? Will there peaceful little world com crashing down forever? Part


9

Tristan and I SOLDE: the ultimate betrayal trilogy

**Part one: mixed blessing**

"Tristan ", I SOLDE called through the dark? Hearing no reply I SOLDE moved further into the shadows "Tristan?" Before I SOLDE could turn around someone came up behind her, covering her mouth with their left hand to keep her from screaming. "CALM down it's only me." HER fears were almost instantly soothed at the sound of Tristan's voice. Letting her go ISOLDE turned around and looked Tristan in the high

"Oh Tristan!" Taking her in his arms Tristan gave her a passionate a passionate kiss.

"We are not safe here ", Tristan said when the kiss had ended after an all too brief eternity. Taking I SOLDE 's hand the two lovers vanished into the forest. Once they were sure they were out of sight of any on lookers they let themselves sink onto the grass.

" Are we safe now ", she asked?"

"Yes . "

" Good. " I SOLDE snuggled closer to Tristan laying her head on his shoulder. He held her in his arms for a moment. Then once again thought case kissed her. She laced her arms around his neck. Tristan flipped her over onto her back and began kissing her neck. Before long they were making love in the grass.

The next morning I SOLDE woke to find that she was still laying in the grass and that Tristan was still laying next to her. I SOLDE began to panic. _Oh god I must have fallen asleep last night. Oh no what if mark wonders where I was last night? What do I tell him? _As quickly as she could I SOLDE gathered up her close, put them on and ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to the castle. Once there her plan was to slip into the castle and into her bed before King Mark awoke to find her missing. Her plan backfired however, when I SOLDE entered the room she found the bed empty. "That's odd why is he not in bed? "

" I could ask you the same . "

" My lord ", I SOLDE said startled.

" And where may I ask have you been all night? " _what should I say? Should I tell him the truth? No he which rarely killed Tristan if you knew. _" I was taking a walk. "

" All night ? "

" The stars were so beautiful last night I must have fallen asleep watching them . " _well that's half true at least. _Marks only response was a hard stair. _She's hiding something what? _A few moments passed and I SOLDE began to wonder if the was even going to answer at all. _He knows. Oh god he knows. _"Next time ", he said I SOLDE was suddenly caught off guard by the sound of his voice. "Try not to stay up all night watching the stars. "One Jewish or due as far enough away I SOLDE breathed a sigh of relief.

That night King Mark held a great feast for all the noblemen in the country.

"Friends let us drink and be merry for tomorrow we may die. "There was a loud roar of approval from the guests as they clashed their drinking glasses on the wooden tables. Sitting down mark signaled for the orchestra to begin. No sooner had he sat down he noticed ISOLDE fidgeting in her chair beside him. "Are you all right I SOLDE ", he asked leaning in two whispers in her ear? "Forgive me my lord I seem to be a little distracted."

"Maybe you should go and rest."

"No, I'll be fine I just need some time to gather my thoughts. "As soon as mark had turned away I SOLDE 's eyes darted around the room. A moment later she saw who she was looking for. She looked just in time to see Tristan sneaking out the back door. "Forgive me my lord I think I will go and rest after all. "Getting up I SOLDE followed Tristan, out of that banquet hall.

When I SOLDE reached the stone arch that had been their meeting place for as long as I SOLDE has lived in Cornwall she was overjoyed to see Tristan there waiting for her. Smiling she ran to him. " for a moment I thought you'd never come ", I SOLDE said once she was close enough for him to hear. " you know I will always come to you ", Tristan said taking I SOLDE into his arms and kissing her. If you hours later Tristan and I SOLDE lay together in the grass contently wrapped in each others arms. "I wish we could stay like this forever… but I know that's impossible!"

"We may not have a river but we should cherish what little time we do have and make it last."

"I should go the fiesta should be over by now and mark will wonder where I am, should he come to my roommate and find me not there. And shake that he arrived for me he will certainly know of us and what all time we do have will be gone forever. "Saying goodbye the two lovers parted ways both praying that the fate would not keep them apart for long. That night I SOLDE let mark into her bed but even as she lay with the man she called husband she could not erase Tristan from her thoughts.

One week later, I SOLDE awoke with the dawn was and called her ladies in waiting to attend her. "well my lady it's going to be a lovely day ", one of her ladies in waiting, said while dressing her. But queen did not hear her maid's words for her mind was on something far more urgent. "I did not bleed today ", she said half to the maid half to herself. " I beg your pardon my lady? "

"I should have bled today but I haven't. For the last four years I have bled the day after the full moon without fail. The full moon has since passed and yet I have not bled. "

"That can only mean one thing my lady you're with child."

"With child… "The words rang hollow in her ears. _With child by who mark or… Tristan! It has to be for I only slept with mark once since his return from Rome over a month ago. Oh god what have I done! Mark will surely killed Tristan when he finds out I'm with child. There will be no escape for him this time. Mark will surely know, the child not to be his. _"Get out ", I SOLDE said snapping back to reality.

"My lady?"

"Out all of you I… I wish to be alone for a moment. "

"Yes my lady ", the maids curtsied and left the room leaving I SOLDE alone.

Tristan awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Getting up he clumsily made his way to the door. Upon opening it however, he found no one there. Just when he was about to close the door and go back to bed Tristan noticed an unmarked note laying in the doorway. Picking it up the brought it inside, wondering who it was from. Breaking the seal he read it to himself silently.

_I need to see you. Meet me in the garden in an half an hour. It's important_

_I SOLDE_

_I SOLDE. Something wrong otherwise she would not risk contacting me like this. _With that in mind Tristan dressed as quickly as he could, saddling his horse he road off towards the garden.

I SOLDE walked silently through the garden. She came upon a rose, bending down she took in the flowers sweet scent. Plucking the flower from the blush twirling the delegate flower in her hand before placing it in her hair. Suddenly I SOLDE felt someone lightly brush her hand. Startled I SOLDE turned around and was almost immediately relieved to find Tristan standing next to her. "Tristan!"

"I didn't mean to scare you ", he said leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lip.

I SOLDE backed away shaking her head forbiddingly. "What's wrong ", he asked? Almost as it in reply I SOLDE broke down in tears. " I SOLDE what's the matter? "

" Something has happened Tristan something that will change our lives forever. "

" What are you talking about? "

" Please don't make this any harder then it already is. "

" I don't understand. "

" Tristan ", she sobbed " I'm with child. "

" With child? "

" Oh Tristan please don't hate me. "

" Hate you we both knew this would happen someday Mark needs an heir "

" No Tristan you don't understand. "

" What's to understand you're carrying Mark's child. "

"No Tristan you're the only one I've let into my bed for well over a month save once."

"Well if I'm the only when you let into your bed and you're with child than that must mean… "I SOLDE began to cry harder.

"I'm sorry Tristan please forgive me."

"It's not your fault I'm the one to blame. "

" we're both blame you and I together made this child is both our responsibility. " they held each other in silence for a moment both afraid to speak as if speaking would make their harsh reality the all the more real. After a few moments however, I SOLDE finally got up the courage to speak. " Tristan what are we going to do? "

"We'll figure out something . "

" Tristan, I'm so scared. "

" Don't be everything will work out fine you'll see. "

" Hold me. "

Laughter filled the dreary Hall's as king mark passed by. The icy feeling washed over him almost as if he were walking through a graveyard at midnight. This was the third time today that a conversation stopped as soon as he entered the room. _There's something strange going on here I can feel it. _Just then mark spotted a serving made in the next room. " You ", he called after her. But the woman just kept walking. " You ", he called again. No response " you stop! " everyone came to a halting stop, all eyes now on mark. " You come here, " he said to the startled made the live now fleeing the room. "It's all right I'm not going to her you there's no need to be afraid, I'd just like ask you a few questions "the woman came forward hesitatingly. Mark took her aside, drawing her into a corner. " I'll get right to the point. Why does everyone become silent whenever I

enter the room? "

" it is not my place to say sir "

" it is if I deem it so. "

" I should not get involved with matters that concern the queen. "

" matters that concern the queen? "

" I've said too much. "

" no please continue. "

" the queen .. . is With child. "

" with child are you certain? "

" she has ceased to bleed my lord. " mark nodded.

" tell no one we have spoken. " mark walk away.

" well good night ", I SOLDE said getting into bed.

" goodnight I SOLDE ", mark said kissing her passionately.

" what was that for? "

" does a man need a reason to kiss his WIFE? "

" no I was just a little surprised that's all . "

" I SOLDE you have made me very happy, very happy. "

" what a talking about? "

" I SOLDE there's no need to pretend anymore I already know. "

" know? Know about what? "

" I know about the baby I SOLDE. " I SOLDE stopped in heard tracks and her heart skipped a beat. _He knows about the baby? But how who could told him? _

" I SOLDE I'm not angry did you think I was? This is the happiest Day of my life. " he kissed her again. _He thinks the child if the! Oh thank god Tristan is safe! _" forgive me my lord but I fear I must rest I'm feeling a little weary. "

" of course you need your rest. " turning off the light mark and I SOLDE went to SLEEP.

It has in the weeks that followed I SOLDE'S pregnancy she became increasingly on edge snapping at everyone (even mark through took it as a mood swing.) Despite her ill temperament mark never left her site, catering to for every whim and showering her with gifts. But she found no comfort in any of these things. Even on the rare occasions that I SOLDE was able to break away and visit Tristan heat and no comfort in her lover's arms. In the same way that I SOLDE was suffering mark was feeling and increasing joy that could not diminish with time. Besides giving I SOLDE her every hearts desire mark also was planned to coronations 14 before the baby's birth and one for after the baby was born. And just when I SOLDE thought she couldn't take it anymore of marks frivolous spending mark came to her and gave her money to get whatever she needed to"fix up "that babies room. I SOLDE smiled and took the money, although outwardly sheet of pleased inside she was screaming _he spends money like a madman and the child isn't even his one. _But could she really blame him? After all he was a kind man was and this as far as he knew is his first child (and I SOLDE planned to keep it that way.) So the man deserves to be happy and the last thing I SOLDE would ever want to do is hurt him. So I SOLDE would go and buy things she needed this baby was coming whether she liked it or not anyway so she might as well be prepared for it. That an idea came to her she would ask Tristan to help her shop. _At least in that small way he could be the father he would never be allowed to be. _

Tristan and Isolde walked through the unusually empty streets of the market searching for the items on the list that mark had given her. "Well I think that

Everything. "

"No wait we forgot something."

"What could we possibly have forgotten?"

"We'd forget a baby cradle."

"But it's not on the list."

"But then where is the baby going to sleep?"

"Well maybe mark has already gotten a baby cradle."

"No I would have known if he had."

"Really how so?"

"Because he would have put it in the baby's room." I SOLDE began walking towards a cart she knew sold furniture. "It's closed."

"Maybe we should come back tomorrow."

"No tomorrow is a coronation."

"Then I will have to build the one. You will have it before the coronation tomorrow. "When I SOLDE turned around she found that Tristan was gone.

When Tristan returned to the keep the immediate began work on the cradle for

I SOLDE. Tristan worked tirelessly through night, never stopping for an instant. Finally by dawn the cradle was finally complete. Sanding off the last of the rough edges Tristan looked over what he had done. It was perfect I SOLDE was sure to love it. Taking the cradle Tristan walked to the castle and quietly crept into I SOLDE'S room careful not to wait her he gently placed the cradle in the corner of the room. Then as carefully as before he snuck out of the room. When I SOLDE awoke a few hours later she found the cradle where Tristan had left it and knew immediately who it was from. _Oh Tristan thank you its perfect think you._

Tristan stood watching the river with his hands behind his back. Tristan felt a cool breeze brush the back of his neck, knew someone was behind him. Turning he saw

I SOLDE coming up behind him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him gently. "The cradle was lovely think you, "I SOLDE said one barely had parted.

"I knew you'd like it."

"Tristan I was thinking you know about a name for the baby and I was thinking that it's a girl I want to name her Cassandra."

"And if it's a boy?"

"It's not going to be a boy."

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell ... Call it mothers intuition."

"Alright then Cassandra it is."

"I don't know what do you think?"

"Does it really matter what I think?"

"Well it's your baby too."

"And I'm not the one who will be raising it mark will you should ask him"

"But I'm asking you. Tristan however indirectly I want you to be a part of this child life… that is if you want to be "In that moment Tristan went up to I SOLDE and kissed her, telling her everything she needed to know. "Do you want to feel it kick ", she asked once their lips had parted? Tristan rested his right hand on I SOLDE'S abdomen a moment later Tristan fell a swift vibration and knew the baby kicked.

That night I SOLDE awoke with a sharp pain in her stomach. Getting up from the bed I SOLDE made her way to the bathroom. I SOLDE wasn't even halfway there when she felt warm liquid stream down the side of her leg. I SOLDE screamed. In the next room mark heard her scream and jolted up right in bed. "I SOLDE? "No response. Getting up from bed mark called to her again. " I SOLDE? " just then mark found her collapsed on the floor. " I SOLDE what's wrong? "

" Baby… coming. "

" Now that the doctors say we have at least another month? "

" Hurry! "

" Stay there I SOLDE and going to get help. Stay there. " Mark got up and ran out of the room.

The nurse maids hurried I SOLDE into the briefing room, putting her on the bed and getting her into the birthing position they prepared her for what lay ahead.

" Alright my lady when you feel the first contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. " the first contraction hit.

" Ahhh

" Good girl push again "

"Ahhhhhh! " a second contraction hit.

" Again. "

" I can't… I can't do it. "

" yes you can come on your almost there . "

"Ahhhh!"

" I see the head ", another nurse made. One

" One more push and you're done it will all be over soon. You just need to push. " A third contraction hit. " Push! "

" Tristan! " the next thing she heard was the sound of a baby crying.

" it's a girl my lady. "

" Cassandra ", she said after collapsing on the pillow. The nurse maids cut the baby's umbilical cord and cleaned her off, wrapping her in a blanket. "Would you like to hold her my lady?" I SOLDE nodded weekly. The nurse maid who had wrapped her and handed her into the arms of her mother. " She so beautiful . Hello Cassandra welcome to the world and all that it is"

"My lady are you ready to let the King come and see his daughter now?" _yes he will like see his daughter now won't he? Maybe you'll see his cell called daughter looks nothing like him. Yes let him come in and sees for himself. _"My lady should I bring him? My lady? "

"Yes bring him in. "the nursemaid curtsied and opened the door.

"She's ready for you now my lord. "Mark entered the room; rushing to her bedside he kissed her gently. "your daughter my lord Cassandra ", one of the nurse maids said coming up behind him. The nurse made candid Cassandra into the arms of her father.

"She looks so delicate. She's so beautiful just like her mother ", he said smiling down at

I SOLDE. "Well I'll let you rest."Kissing both mother and daughter on the forehead mark left the room.

When I SOLDE had finally recovered and was able to get out of them mark through a feast in honor of their new child. Ever since Cassandra was born mark would not let her out of his sight and the beast was no exception. He paraded her around showing her out to all the Barons. Indeed he was part of her! I SOLDE watched from afar and marveled at the way he showed her off as if she were a precious Jewell. Then, the corner of her eye I SOLDE saw Tristan leaving the banquette hall _It's time Cassandra meets her true father. But how to get her away from mark? _Getting up I SOLDE walked towards mark still unsure of what to tell him was when she took Cassandra away to see Tristan. "isn't she just the sweetest little gem? Oh I SOLDE I was just telling the barons here how beautiful our daughter is. "

"she is beautiful ", I SOLDE agreed. "but her beauty won't do her any good if she goes hungry now will it?"

"your right of course shall I send for a wet nurse ", mark asked looking around the room?

"no! I mean I'll take her to her there's no need to disturb the women and make her come all this way, besides I need the exercise. "

"as you wish that don't be long ", he said handing Cassandra to her mother.

"I won't. " with that I SOLDE left the room.

" Tristan? Tristan are you here? " a hand gripped I SOLDE'S. shoulder and slowly turned her around. " Tristan! "

"How do you feel? "

"Better now tired maybe I missed you. "

"And who is this ", Tristan asked gesturing toward the baby in her arms.

" Tristan meet Cassandra your daughter. Would you like to hold her?" Tristan nodded.

I SOLDE placed the tiny infant in the arms of her father. Tristan smiled. " she's so beautiful! She has your eyes. " they both laughed . " I'll never forget this moment . The happiest days of my life. " Tristan kissed with passion that I SOLDE had not felt in many months. " I should go mark will be expecting me back. " I SOLDE turned to go but Tristan stopped her. " I love you ISOLDE. "

" and I you Tristan. " Tristan watched her leave and a pain gripped his heart. Once he was sure she was out of sight Tristan turned and walked away. A woman stepped out of the shadows. After I SOLDE had left the banquet hall mark had found a wet nurse and sent her to feed Cassandra. She had followed I SOLDE out and hid behind the bushes when she saw Tristan appear. she had heard everything! what way she can do now? If she told the King would she had seen the queen would surely be killed. And on the other hand if she didn't report what she had seen it could mean her head. No she would not tell the King what she had seen. She would wait till the time was right then he would do her duty and let him know the truth. But the question was would that time ever be right?

**To be continued with part two: true origins**


End file.
